


【辅贤】不如不见

by oasis2616



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※第一篇辅贤。已更名。※02结局，报社文，全程高能。※时空错乱有。※手稿文，别问我更新。
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※第一篇辅贤。已更名。  
> ※02结局，报社文，全程高能。  
> ※时空错乱有。  
> ※手稿文，别问我更新。

Chapter One

一乘寺贤，三十六岁。

他站在潮湿阴暗的巷子里。狭小的巷口前有熙熙攘攘的人群，喧哗繁杂的吵闹声和蒸腾向上的空气，都被隔离在他的世界之外。老鼠带着一身污秽自下水道井盖中奔出，经过地上那滩被雨水冲刷得差不多的暗红色污迹时好奇使然嗅了嗅，然而下一刻便仓皇后退逃窜离去。

即使过了二十五年，肮脏的地方依旧那么肮脏，充斥利益纠纷的世界也不会突然就变成真善美永存的天堂。仰头望着染上墨色的天空，他惊觉竟已入夜，厚重的云层昭示今晚的月亮不得不隐藏云后难以流辉万物。

但，还是可以感到整个人沐浴在朦胧月色下的惬意安宁啊。

他穿着米白色的长风衣，独自站在这条与世隔绝的巷道中，双目紧盯密云沉默不语。

***

三个小时前。

由于这几天较往常稍微和平了些，一乘寺贤得以睡个午觉。醒来后发现邮箱中收到一封新邮件，而标题足以震慑住他半晌。定语是某名多次抓捕未果的逃犯的名，而重点则是“行踪”二字。

纵使这样的标题十分诱人，但一乘寺贤依然能冷静地思索邮件的真伪。“或许是一些恶作剧？”怀着这样的想法他点开了邮件查看内容。

发件人的邮箱地址全是问号，这让他不由得联想到多年前那封来自黑暗的数码宝贝世界邀请函。胸口窒息了几秒，接着视线下移，一乘寺贤突然就愣住了。

“一乘寺贤：

展信安。

我洞悉您心中挂念的一切。包括数码宝贝世界，包括那个抉择。

——也包括本宫大辅。

希望您能来光丘一趟，不论为公为私，定不负您心中期待。

以上。

等您前来的

我”

刚回过神来的下一秒他就收起手机扯过椅背上的风衣冲出办公室，对于同事眼中的不解压根不予理会，经过窗边时不忘叫上正对外面发呆的虫虫兽，接着一路奔向停车场驾车赶赴光丘。从警局到光丘的路程不算远，但几小时的集中精力还是让一乘寺有些疲惫。在光丘某条路边停车后他在虫虫兽的恳求下闭目休息了几分钟，随后便带着虫虫兽跑向最初7个孩子进入数码宝贝世界的方位——既然谈到数码宝贝世界又约在光丘，那自是那个地方无误。

奔跑途中一乘寺突然意识到自己这般鲁莽行事绝非最佳选择，比起现在的举措更应该告诉同僚一声好让他们留个心。

“真是的…我怎么会忘记那样做…”低声嘟囔后他并未因此停下脚步，“这个会面的性质明显私大于公，又何必告知他人呢。”

就在离露营的森林只剩几栋建筑物的阻隔后，一乘寺注意到旁边的巷道穿梭着一个熟悉的身影，定神细察发觉正是自己追捕多年的逃犯。没有过多的犹豫，一乘寺直接打手势示意飞虫兽从空中追踪，他则掏出手机调出这一带的地图制定追捕计划。

通知附近的同僚已经来不及了…这次非要抓到他不可！

成人多年的一乘寺贤不再过于感性地处事了，在本宫大辅长期影响下心中的正义感只增不减，所以此刻比起自己满腹疑问，将面前危害大众的犯人缉拿归案更为重要。

不过数秒一乘寺就引导被发现的飞虫兽把对方逼进附近某条死胡同中，自己飞身奔赴准备正式抓捕。可他万万没想到这个看似普通的决策会将自己陷入旁人精心设计的圈套中。

***

眼前身着深色大衣的男人，在一乘寺贤踏入小巷后便面露狞笑：“没想到你真的会来这里。”皱眉，一乘寺不认为对方会知道自己那样隐秘的事情并写下邮件。

毕竟，那种心事并非旁人轻易就能观测到，哪怕是与自己同床共枕多年的井上京也无迹可寻。

所以他才会在看到那些字句后匆匆赶赴光丘。

即使和她结婚多年，潜意识里还是习惯叫她井上啊……不动声色地走近男人而忽略对方的慨叹，直到他与对方只有几步之遥，直到对方扯开那件大热天里看着就觉得热的棉外套，他才止住前进的步伐改往后退。

一乘寺贤做梦都想不到，自己追捕多年的对象并非人类反是能够幻化成人形的数码宝贝，至少是只强大的完全体。完全体，即使是拥有丰富战斗经验的、却依旧止步于成熟期的飞虫兽，与其对上亦毫无胜算，更别说对方可是经历过不逊于自己的诸多战斗。

现在，已经不存在可以合体进化成完全体与之抗衡的伙伴了……思及此一乘寺后退的脚步顿了下，然后撕裂般的痛觉剥夺了所有思考能力，他呆呆地低头，只见机械的手臂洞穿自己的腹部，耳边隐约传来飞虫兽撕心裂肺的“贤！”

真是的，一想到你我就变得迟钝了呀……

本宫…大辅…

用仅剩的力气抬头，目露凶光的数码兽此刻脸上尽是嘲讽，嘴唇一张一合说着什么，可他这时都听不清了。大脑昏昏沉沉，小腿也开始站不稳，就在他倒下的那刻口袋中黑色的神圣计划突然发出耀眼的光。他便在这阵温暖的光中合上眼。

***

醒来之后一乘寺贤发觉自己毫发未损，身上连一点血迹都没沾上。“怎么会……”忍不住惊呼出声，他连忙站起环顾四周，还是在那条巷子里，却已是黄昏。沉思半晌后一乘寺决定先离开这狭窄肮脏之地，谁料一转身那滩干涸的血迹便映入眼帘，他这才留意到自己近乎透明的身躯。

一乘寺贤，三十六岁。永远停留在三十六岁。

他努力回想更多关于死亡的信息，但不过徒劳罢了，便静下心猜想接在记忆断层后的事情。那个数码宝贝或许被神圣计划逼退了，而飞虫兽则带着自己的尸体到附近医院求救。对，尸体，不然他又怎么以灵魂体的状态被留在这儿呢？

确定自己真的死了，一乘寺贤反而感到前所未有的轻松，一切工作的家庭的压力统统灰飞烟灭。

“终于…都结束了。”他望着渐渐被夜色侵蚀的天空，淡淡吐出一句话。

他会来参加自己的葬礼吗？

真是讽刺呢一乘寺贤，死后第一件事就是想到本宫大辅，某种程度上说那家伙可是间接害死自己的。扯了扯嘴角，一乘寺贤内心微微泛酸，他们究竟多久没见了呢？六年？还是十一年？

无论多久都无所谓了，反正此生他们再也无法相见。

一乘寺贤曾经和本宫大辅交往过一段不短的岁月，年少轻狂的他们不顾前路上诸多障碍就牵起了彼此的手以为自己无所畏惧。也仅止于以为罢了。到最后他抵不过父母的哀求，放开了本宫大辅给予的幸福而选择与井上京走入婚姻殿堂。作为独子的他怎舍得在看到父母伤心欲绝的模样。

即便如此，在走上红地毯的那刻，他确确实实还抱着“本宫大辅快来抢婚”的希冀。只要对方说出“一乘寺贤你跟不跟我走”的问话，他一定毫不犹豫便转身跟随。

因为是你啊，是本宫大辅啊。

我的爱人。

但本宫大辅只是站在角落看着他宣誓，看着他交换戒指，从头到尾一言不发，当整个仪式完成后他再望向那处，对方早已离开。

因为无终，所以忘不掉。和本宫大辅一起生活的日子，是他短暂的三十六岁生命中最美好的时光。

眼角瞟到躺在地上的D3，一乘寺贤这才反应过来刚刚那道光是六年来第一次发出的，便蹲下打算一并带走，却在指尖碰触到机身的刹那间感觉自己被强行扯入另一个空间，来不及惊呼便消失在原地。

静谧得像被遗忘的巷道，只余暗红的血迹证明这里与此前有所不同。

***

“小贤…小贤…你快醒醒呀……”谁的…声音？

“我们已经失去小治了…不能再失去你了…”“当妈妈求你…快醒来啊…”

小治……妈妈……！

睁眼后看到的是一尘不染的天花板，每动一下肌肉都会传来酸痛感，他扫视周围一圈发现全是医疗设备。我……在医院？

手臂有湿润的触觉和隐约的麻痹感，一乘寺贤微微侧过头，却被眼前年轻的父母吓到；因他的苏醒而被喜悦冲昏头的泪眼婆娑的一乘寺夫人并未理会他的惊诧，双手紧捉住他的臂膀，即使那上面还连着针头。“嘶……”身体颤了颤，突兀的疼痛让他想开口诉说，无奈发出的声音都是干涩喑哑的零碎音节，隔着氧气罩更变成低低的呜咽。

“抱歉……妈妈太心急了没有留意到，小贤你还疼吗？”在丈夫的提醒下一乘寺夫人急忙放开自己的手，脸上的慌张一览无余。摇摇头，一乘寺贤忍痛抬起另一只手慢慢移开盖住大半张脸的氧气罩好让自己的话能被听清：“我…怎么了…？”

“小贤……你和小治一起外出买东西，回来的时候遇到一辆卡车，小治他为了救你…”后面的话他没听清，不仅因为一乘寺夫人不住的啜泣，脑袋中剧烈的昏眩感完全减低他的接听能力。

他没想到自己竟然能够回到过去，而这个时间点正是最敬爱的兄长逝世之日。

又是这样吗？我又是那个嫉妒过于夺目的治哥哥而萌生出种种恶毒想法的一乘寺贤吗？

“还好，我们还有小贤你…”一乘寺贤看着揽过母亲肩膀低声哀叹的父亲，只觉眼角边缘突然干涩无比，每一次眨眼都会传来阵阵刺痛。满腹的愧疚让他对这般看似释怀的场面无所适从：“爸爸……”

“别说了…你刚醒来需要足够的休息，等你感觉好些再说吧。”目送父亲安抚着情绪不稳的母亲离开病房，一乘寺贤现在的确需要时间来消化这段匪夷所思的经历。

——一切都可以重新开始的模样。

未知的、空灵的声音，波纹一样在他的脑海荡开去。

***

一乘寺贤，十一岁。

在医院调养这副死里逃生的身体将近一年后，一乘寺贤终于可以出院回家了。虽然医生叮嘱自己未来几年内都不要进行太过剧烈的运动，但他对此微微一笑便抛之脑后：按在原来世界的记忆，应该很快就要为数码世界的安危而作战，到时候的险情谁又能预料。

一入家门他便快步走向记忆中自己房间的位置，接着便翻箱倒柜寻找自己的神圣计划，直到在枕头底下发现。“太好了……”抱着和灵魂来自同一处的物品着实令他感动，“但愿还来得及。”连忙按下计算机开关，等屏幕显示成功连接网络他立即举起手中的D3喊出那句熟悉的台词：“数码世界大门，打开！”

***

没有反应。

屏幕的光影照在他脸上更显苍白，不信邪地再一次叫喊，结果没有变化。“怎么会……难道是数码世界的大门没有解锁吗？不…不可能…即便如此D3也是能强行突破进入的……”握着D3的手已经不住颤抖着，一乘寺贤尝试让自己冷静下来但也仅止于尝试，他无法接受横亘在自己面前的现状。

“怎么了小贤？”听到从房里一直传出吵杂声的一乘寺夫人好奇推开半掩的房门，只见自己的小儿子呆呆站在计算机前手里握着什么且一言不发。她定神一看，却又开始难控泪腺：“那不是…小治当年买给你的生日礼物吗……没想到你一回家就急着找到它，还真是……”

“这是…小治哥哥送的礼物…吗？”僵硬地转过头，蓝眸中已承载了不少震惊，“所以说其实我不是……”话语戛然而止。

见状一乘寺夫人意识到自己或许说了些不适宜的话语，正欲上前察看自己儿子的神情，却被一句“妈妈我想休息一下”请到房外。

“这孩子……”哀伤地凝视那扇紧闭着的房门半晌，她与丈夫对视一眼后这么叹息道。

***

他的D3是小治哥哥从商店买来的礼物。

他的D3和以前一样无法打开数码世界的大门。

他的D3……没有用。

反复分析这三个信息，活了三十多年的一乘寺贤很清楚这意味着什么，但始终不愿捅破那层玻璃纸。

结论于他而言已经失去该有的意义，又何必再点出来。

直至这一刻，他才真正明白，自己复活在一个新世界。

完全的，颠覆过往的，被数码世界拒之门外的，世界。

他背靠墙，凉意自脊骨漫上大脑，积累到一定程度后他便觉得冷，拿起一旁的被子将自己裹住。然后愤恨的泪水一滴滴滑下他的腮边，化开在被褥上。

明明我可以回到过去……可我还是救不了小治哥哥。

明明我那么努力不让自己陷入黑暗中迷茫……以为自己可以进入数码世界，以一乘寺贤——被选召的孩子的身份，然后遇见生存在这个世界里的本宫大辅，与他再度并肩作战。可我现在……

生命得以延续却还贪得无厌的自己，不应再奢望什么了。

想要再见一面。只有奇迹才能实现吧。

你的，奇迹。

***

一乘寺贤，十三岁。

休学两年的他按常理来说应该要留级的，但拥有三十多年知识积累的他对付国小的考试绰绰有余。接近满分的成绩再联系到休学两年的档案，令他一夕之间再度成为天才少年一乘寺贤。

只是这一次，他并非为了父母膨胀的期望而蜕变，比起这般耀眼的光环，他更适合安分守己。

本宫大辅说过，他很是崇拜当年的天才少年，在走进一乘寺贤这个人之前。

——如果，我是说如果，“天才”这个称号能再次吸引你的目光，那我绝对……

升上国中的一乘寺贤的体质终于比刚康复时的好转许多，也代表父母不再限制他各种户外运动。两年前父母几乎是哭着请求他安心调养身体，这也意味着他的才能仅绽放于室内活动，无疑让他沮丧了好一阵，以大辅的性格肯定对那些毫无兴趣。不过今日的他正走在足球训练结束后的归家之路，整理着这三年的特殊状况。

自从熬过最绝望的几天，一乘寺贤就渐渐感觉到自己身体发生了某些细微的变化。比如双手总使不出力气的样子，当然像拿笔什么的不包括在内，但到搬动箱子时这个缺点显露无遗，想要掩饰自己的窘态就不得不咬牙硬撑。

又比如他对关于上一世的记忆逐渐消失，哪怕曾试过用本子记录残存的印象，却最终会连同纸张一并消失。现在的他只记得自己是活了两辈子的人，还有脑海中条理清晰的各类知识。

啊，还有两句关于那些逝去的事物的话语。

“神圣计划，也就是D3，很重要。”

“本宫大辅，也很重要。”

……等等，本宫大辅是谁？

他真的记不起跟这个名字相关的一切，除了提起时内心若有若无的酸涩。

一乘寺贤神情恍惚地迈开一个又一个步子，直到经过公园时才被一声叫唤打断愈发混乱的思绪：“哟！”

侧了侧头，一乘寺贤扫视蹲在花圃边上的男人一眼，被傍晚镀上一层光晕的棕红色毛刺头似曾相识，但并不构成他止步的理由。对于那声友好意味浓厚的招呼他作出的回答是，淡漠忽视径自前进。

不需要年龄加成他都知道在路上遇到疑似猥·琐·怪·叔·叔的人还去理会简直是作·大·死。

虽然他现在的生活的确挺无聊。

“真是的…这样一点都不可爱的性子…”男人的喃喃低语竟勾起莫名其妙的熟悉感，一乘寺贤的行走速度也随即慢下来，却没料到身后的那人会暴起追上。猝不及防的，后颈便挨了狠狠一击。痛得像快要断掉一样。

……果然生活平静过头就会发生些意外。

失去意识前他没错过那个人口中呢喃着的名。他的名。

“贤。”

谁的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※光美是私设！！

Chapter Two

“一乘寺贤死了。”

刚出律师事务所的本宫大辅意外地看到站在小树旁的本该呆在家里的V仔兽，还没来得及调侃对方是不是又贪玩跑出来，他就留意到V仔兽苦着脸看向自己。

今晚要不要继续做拉面呢。

握在手中的车钥匙在他几秒的跑神中掉落在地，他弯腰将其捡起：“你听谁说的。”

“京子刚在打电话到家里…她希望一起经历过冒险的伙伴可以都参加下周的…”“我知道了。”冷声打断V仔兽接下来要说出口的字眼，本宫大辅扬起和语调不符的灿烂笑容：“现在回家，明天回日本。走吧V仔兽，今晚吃拉面哦。”

“大辅……”对本宫大辅的反常一时适应不来，V仔兽站在原地愣愣看着越走越远的背影，它可没忘记今天大辅是为了什么才来这里的，“难道你不是……”

被悲伤迷住眼的V仔兽没有发现本宫大辅将手中的钥匙愈握愈紧，冷硬的金属就这么在掌心印出了红痕。

***

除了八神太一，没人知道本宫大辅会在今天回来。并非由于井上京那通电话才做的决定。

过了这么多年还是习惯叫井上啊……揉揉头发，抬眼扫了坐在窗边的大辅一眼，太一决定开口打破维持了十几分钟的静谧：“你也知道了，对吧。”

“……”

对于意料中的沉默八神太一仅是耸肩拉开下一罐啤酒的拉环：“你回来绝对不止为了下周那事儿这么简单吧，学弟。还打什么坏主意赶快跟学长我汇报一下，别到时候吓得我老人家连话都不会说。”

“太一桑你离老人家还有一大段距离就别闹了。”理所当然地抢过太一刚开的啤酒忘嘴里灌下一大口，大辅皱眉抱怨道：“果然喝惯了美国的酒就觉得日本的像水一样淡。”

“大老板一边蹲着去，我家只有这种便宜货将就下别说这么多，”笑着敲了大辅额头一下，太一有些无语地看到对方真按照自己的话手捧一个易拉罐重新蹲到窗边，“我说……你这小子还以为自己是十几岁的模样么，再跟我绕圈子就把你丢出去了。”

机械性转过头来，本宫大辅一手挠头似在苦恼些什么：“我当然知道自己也老大不小了……太一桑你这么暴力活该找不到媳妇…呜哇！”被太一随手抄起的空罐正中面门，还想脱口而出的吐槽在狠厉的瞪视下硬生生吞回，大辅意识到再不入正题或许他今晚真得露宿街头了，虽然钱包里的信用卡哪儿都可以用。

就在八神太一抄起第二个空罐准备再砸过去时，本宫大辅及时地冒出一句“我坦白我坦白太一桑你冷静”顺利保住了自己的帅【x】脸。

于是八神太一立即正襟危坐摆出一副“后辈你有话直说学长洗耳恭听”的模样，手里还掰着花生壳。

清清嗓子，目光游移在挂着八神兄妹照片的那面白墙上：“我昨天…签下离婚协议了，当然不会净户出身那么蠢。她说什么我根本没爱过她更别说爱她儿子硬是把小兔崽子抢了去，真逗我要是不爱当初干嘛娶她。”忽略掉投射过来欲言又止的目光，本宫大辅晃了晃罐子，淡黄色的酒水便冲击薄薄的金属层让手心有种飘渺的充盈感。突然转头再一次望向窗外，突然便对夜晚城市的灯红酒绿笑弯了眉：“本来还打算好不容易才回来一次就把他带走吧，他愿意是最好，不愿意的……我也不会就此罢休。

“毕竟现在的本宫大辅，不再是二十五岁那个天真家伙了。”

转变过快的风格让八神太一一怔，口中的花生没咬碎就吞下去结果卡在喉咙里，连忙灌几口酒才缓过气来。但是本宫大辅的思绪丝毫不受影响，反在没有被打断的状况下越飘越远。

仿佛昨天还停留在初见面的十一岁，下半场才来的天才少年骄傲自信的侧脸深深烙印心中。明明对自己造成的伤害一笑了之，为什么这般温和善良的人会是暴龙改造者呢？十一岁的本宫大辅想不明白的问题，便成为后来毫不犹豫地信任那个对同伴惴惴不安的干净少年的坚实基础。对于其它同伴的质问，本宫大辅简直充当了一乘寺贤的辩护律师，尽心尽力帮他抹去以往的乖张暴戾再迭加上各种好评，这一切的前提也并非收了一乘寺的好处。

因为，贤他本来就是很温柔的人啊。

据八神光很久以后跟他一起回忆这段过往时所说，为一乘寺君百般辩护的大辅，就像要保护自己最喜爱最重要的宝物的孩子一样。

那时候的一乘寺早已和井上结了婚。

而下周，便是那个温柔泛滥的人的葬礼。

心脏微微抽动了一下，本宫大辅胸口隐隐有窒息感，张嘴大口呼吸着的同时手中不自觉地握紧空罐，他开始意识到再怎么压抑再怎么忽视始终难以避免直面悲伤。“太一桑…你说我都为了带走他做了这么多的准备，为什么到最后还是徒劳无功呢。好不容易才完成所有人的期待，本想着就算是绑架也要拐他到美国去，哪怕他不再喜欢我了竭力反抗我也只是想…看看他而已……”

八神太一望向把头埋在双膝间的男人，目光带着浓重的忧伤和无奈，对方手中的易拉罐已被握得不成样。垂眸酝酿着别的话题好扭转逐渐压抑的氛围，却被本宫大辅下句再一次吓到：“…不再像个跟踪狂那样只能在身后偷偷注视…而是可以与其对视。不需要遏制自己对他疯狂的渴望，告诉他其实我一直……”突然噤声，方才激动得几乎站起来叫吼的男人让八神太一有种看到多年前冲动无谋的朝气少年。稍稍抬眼后太一默默转过头当作自己什么都没看见，手肘却将纸巾盒推到大辅面前。

***

“我们……”回来了！

亚古兽和v仔兽在大门前面面相觑，想从彼此的脸上确定这一幕是否只是自己眼花，但明显的否定和不可置信让他们叹着气把好几个购物袋搬到桌面。用尾巴把门关掉，亚古兽溜到太一身旁不解地看向他，后者只是拍拍它的脑袋半带哄骗开口道：“你和v仔兽再出去买些东西吧。”对于这样打发性突兀的句子v仔兽狠狠捏爆了一罐啤酒以表达自己的不满（其实它只是想撬开来喝而已……）拥有多年外交经验的八神太一敏锐捕捉到丝丝怨气，立马改口：“不想出去就回房里玩，没事别出来。”还塞了一大袋零食到亚古兽怀里外加一个开罐器。

顺利打发两只数码兽后太一揉揉膝盖，坐地上太久脚都麻了，接着打算给满脸颓废的后辈说些激励的话：“我说……”

“太一桑当初，看着大和学长结婚是什么感受？”眼眶微红的大辅口齿清晰吞出一句疑问，像抡起了木棍往太一脑门狠狠几下。

***

本宫大辅独自驾着车穿梭于深夜的街道中。

V仔兽被亚古兽拖着叙旧，太一学长则在他的问话后打着哈哈逃回房，留下大辅对着满地酒罐干瞪眼，过了会儿他深觉呆在屋子里太郁闷便下楼驾车兜风去了。

过了这么多年，留在御台场一直没走的似乎只剩下八神太一了。

石田前辈在跟武之内学姐结婚不到一年后便毅然搬去东京。而他的弟弟高石岳很久以前就和那边的出版社签了约并定居许久。泉前辈自与美美桑在美国成家后没回过日本几次，城户学长读书读得很少出场大辅也没啥印象。伊织那小子跑去京都除了偶尔几封邮件压根没见过面，小京……则在田町，日日等候那个温柔又强大的人归家。

对了，还有小光。

小光……

眼神渐渐黯淡，握着方向盘的手不由自主地紧起来，大辅突然很是怀念那个善解人意的女孩，除了太一、唯一一个知道他内心潜藏多年的秘密的女孩。

却死在了漫漫的等待之中。

“大辅君，”焦急的神情难得出现在始终恬静的八神光脸上，“你真的要走了吗？”

“光……你也知道了，贤他……”“我问的是大辅君你的想法！”

有些惊异地望向打断话语的光，这不是自己熟悉的对方会有的举措，大辅从她眼中看到的是不可置信和铺天盖地的悲伤，恍如大辅只要给出肯定回答立刻就会被倾泻而出的泪水淹没。

所以本宫大辅不敢回答。

然而八神光下一秒笑出声。

“笨蛋…笨蛋…”她低吟着，温热的液体自腮边滑落她却愈发笑得灿烂：“你和他明明是相互喜欢的，一乘寺君…贤君他只是在等大辅你啊，只要你有勇气他随时都……”“够了，光。”沉声制止对方继续说下去，大辅脸色阴郁像是笼罩在不堪回首的过去中。他淡淡凝视着面前泪眼婆娑的女孩，这个年少时迷恋过的女孩。他曾抚心自问是否只是追逐贤身上与光相似的投影，但转瞬又打消这个念头：一乘寺贤与八神光是完全不同的两个人。

“光，你说他在等我，可他的等待是正确的吗。”掏出纸巾擦拭少女脸上的泪痕，大辅轻声续道：“就像光你的等待，又是正确的吗。他有了属于他的家庭，那是他所要背负的责任，我又怎能那样任性地给他的一生抹上污迹呢。”

光一怔，只觉眼眶又湿润起来，看着大辅跃动苦涩的双眸，她终究忍不住扑到对方怀中。大辅似乎早已料到会有此举，轻轻拥住小声啜泣的光，默叹一声。于行人眼中他们只是一对将要分隔两地的伴侣。

“再见了大辅……”怀里传来隐约的混杂梗咽的话语，“真的是再见了……”

后来。

后来八神光和本宫大辅就真的没再面对面会见过了。

后来高石岳结婚，八神光带着卧病在床的兄长的祝福前去观礼，远在美国创业的他也腾不出时间只派了v仔兽去凑热闹，据它说那天的光笑得比新人还要开心。

后来八神光当了幼师，电话中的太一兴奋地告诉大辅他的妹妹终于变回以前的模样了。

真是那样吗太一桑？对于学长久违的欢笑大辅不忍问出自己的困惑，但不久后发生的事给了他回答。

八神光去了黑暗之海。


	3. Chapter 3

在本宫大辅理念中高冷的迪路兽得知这一消息时止不住夺眶而出的泪水：它要是可以早点发现就好了。那天，光告诉它要去海边走走，让它乖乖在家等她回来再一起做蛋糕，而迪路兽不知为何觉得自己的身体十分疲惫，迷糊之下便没有再三要求跟随，直到电话铃声响起才稍稍回神，待那厢的太一问小光去哪儿了，它猛然想起——光从不去海边散步。

海边……海边！

迪路兽不由自主地联想到十多年前的那件事，顾不得太一愈发急促的询问，连忙从阳台跳落到对面的屋顶，室外凉风吹拂至它脸上拨开了不少困意，当下全速赶往海岸。

但终究还是迟了。

八神光一步一步地走入海水的包围，迪路兽赶到的时候腥咸的海水已经舔食着她的腰际，尽管如此她依旧没有止步的打算。“光——”迪路兽在沙滩上这么大喊着，不料下一刻水中的少女竟就此原地消失不见。

来势汹涌的，它失去了自己的伙伴，陪伴自己最久的八神光。

——“我再也不会去那里的了。”

——“绝对。”

她是对着彼时体贴温和的少年所作的约定，而现在那个少年已经不在了，她自然也把那句话忘掉了。

名为光的少女，作为光的继承人，却接受了来自与光相对立的世界又一次的邀请。这次，不再有希望将她从无尽黑暗中解救出来。

手握唯一一台可以打开通往黑暗之海大门的D3，一乘寺贤在听闻消息后不带犹豫立即赶赴八神光失踪的那片海域，只是无论他怎样叫唤，那扇门依旧纹丝不动。一乘寺贤也是在那时才意识到自己的D3只剩下让虫虫兽进化的功能了，即便是通往数码世界的大门，他也无能为力。

跟我的D3的变化一样啊……本宫大辅暗自思量，这件相隔远洋却惊奇一致的事以及对八神光的关心直接推动他作出回日本的决定，当然这次返途他只通知了八神太一，毕竟……他还没有足够的勇气面对更多的人。

***

“谁！”

除了幼时一起冒险的伙伴，再无旁人得知八神光去了黑暗之海，众人也不希望那个充满谜的世界被摆到台面引起广泛关注，便让太一对外宣称自己妹妹卧病在床。无奈光的交友广泛，眼看这个借口随着日子增长逐渐抵挡不住各路前来探望的人，八神太一把自己关在房里一日一夜，出来以后第一句话就是宣告自己的妹妹不治身亡。

——没人知道八神光能否回来。

在葬礼上石田大和头一次看到和自己称兄道弟二十多年的太一哭得声嘶力竭，完全不见平日里作为外交官应有的自控。这样出格的表现却让他在恍惚间，仿佛看见那个轻狂自信的11岁少年。

他有一丝怀念，一丝感伤，却道不如不见。

——所以，绝对不会有别的人会来这里，来到这块碑前。

本宫大辅算是个例外。他不敢再那样公开的场合露面，便老老实实呆在家里边听自家老姐的唠叨边调回时差，眼看夕阳渐沉墓园里的人应该也散得差不多了，才扣上一顶鸭舌帽慢悠悠出门，而过于引人注目的v仔兽则被他锁在屋里。

垂眸，大辅凝望着发语者，猫眼里少了几分意气风发，很陌生的感觉，它的主人正昂首挺胸站在面前低声喝止自己的步伐。

年岁磨平了很多，包括对彼此的熟悉感。摘下帽子，大辅并未对那份厉色多加理会：“你不认得我了吗？”

“你是…本宫！”对于面前这位久违的男子迪路兽完全掩饰不了自己的惊讶，这是大辅没见过的画面，但他还是压抑着不让别的情绪冲散肃穆的氛围，却又状似轻松地开口道：“别这么大声嘛，拉面本宫可是很出名的。”指尖轻触一下鼻翼，棕红色的眼瞳里已将刚才的波动抚平，“那么现在，我可以去看她了吗？”

***

石碑冰冷，他亦不会抬手去触碰，生怕一旦贴近了他满怀的怀念都会被刺骨的悲伤掩盖。本宫大辅注视着碑上的字迹，直至此刻他才明白当初那句“再见”背后，到底有着多深远的意义。

原来她从那时就……

…这么说来，自己那番逃避或许就是把她推下深渊的最后一道力气……

他突兀地落泪了。

是他…就是他亲手把八神光推到那个世界的。他是罪人，他是懦夫，他没有勇气面对自己念念不忘的爱人，还将一直以来最清楚自己心事的好友逼到绝望。“为什么…会这样…”

“那个…大辅？”

有凉凉的触感自小腿处传来，大辅不甚情愿地从无尽的自责中抽出部分心思去关注这异动，可他偏偏没想到，脚边的竟是虫虫兽！

惊讶覆盖了他快到嘴边的一切词语，不过虫虫兽却熟视无睹地继续开口：“大辅…你可以帮我把这个放到那上面吗？”语毕还用自己头顶的触角指了指较高的石台，它怀了捧着的是与其身型不符的花束。

“当然……没问题。”大辅蹲下身一手接过花束，一手按着多年未见的虫虫兽的脑袋，沉默的几秒像在犹豫是否抚摸，“你过得还好吗？说起来真是好久不见了啊，v仔兽很想你呢！我也……”语句断得莫名其妙，虫虫兽疑惑地看向突然站起身此刻正一脸懊恼的大辅：“大辅…你没事吧？”

“没事！”冲口而出便想着安抚对方的担心，不料语气太重恰得其反，“……我很好，没事，只是突然记起一些事情而已。”

——那是不应该说的话。

向前迈出两步将花束放到碑前，嫩白的花瓣边缘处已经微微泛着浅褐色，它很快便会蜷起，任由暗哑的颜色蔓延，最后因为不被需要而被清扫到垃圾箱里。如果什么都像这样简单就好了。

完成请求后大辅霎时间变得不知所措，他忐忑不安又捎带期望地等待虫虫兽的声音响起。它肯定知晓…刚刚那些话其实都是……“我们都过得很好。”直视大辅盛满错愕的双眼，虫虫兽轻甩触角转身便走：“再见了，大辅。”

再见。又是再见。脑袋放空好一阵子的大辅目送对方的背影远去，心底涌现毫无根据的不详：难道…这次是…！当他意识到不妙想去捉住虫虫兽时，对方早已穿梭至一排排石碑之外，两手握拳只能握住午后的空气，那上面仿佛有干燥的温度透过皮肤渐渐焚烧他的心。大辅并未在面上显露自己的焦灼，反而暗自嘲弄：捉到了又怎样，虫虫兽是他的，他也……不是自己的。

或许……只是错觉罢了。尝试往乐观的方向联想，大辅决定隐去微弱的担忧。

再和静默的墓碑对视半晌，他仰头朝树上的迪路兽道别，接着踏着慢悠悠的步子走去记忆中的八神家，跟明显消瘦憔悴的八神太一闲聊几句。他很少在旧日同伴面前显露工作时的模样，但今天的状态不正常，连带着他的目光也敏锐许多，太一流露倦色那刻大辅便匆匆告别离去。

纵使几番拒绝，太一依旧执意送他到楼下，两人一前一后走下楼梯，太一不说，他也不说，任由后背的视线愈发热烈。

“大辅，你该结婚了。”

猝不及防的一句让大辅险些脚滑，回头看见的是太一平静的脸庞，眸光中有浓重的寄托。他突然想起中午出门前纯也对他说了这句话。

大辅张张嘴，最后只能浅浅地应了一声，挥手的动作更显得无力。

同年冬天，他在雪花纷飞的异国，有伙伴们素未谋面的女子亲昵地挽着他的手臂，一同步入结婚殿堂。


	4. 私设+时间线

时间轴：【以本宫大辅的年龄为准】

11岁 数码兽大冒险02

12岁 超恶魔兽的反击。一乘寺贤就读御台场中学。

15岁 八神光、井上京就读女子高校，一乘寺贤就读重点高中，本宫大辅、高石岳直升御台场高中。八神太一报读外交系。

17岁 石田大和与武之内空正式交往。井上移民至意大利。八神太一出国深造。

18岁 本宫大辅向一乘寺贤告白，两人开始交往。

21岁 八神太一留学归来，太和空纠缠不清。

22岁 高石岳边打工边写作。

24岁 八神夫妇遇难。井上京归国。高石岳被东京的出版社联系，着手写《数码兽大冒险01》并迁往东京。

25岁 本宫大辅与一乘寺贤分手，前者远赴美国创业，后者半年内与井上京完婚。八神太一竭力周旋于人类世界和数码宝贝世界之间。

27岁 石田大和与武之内空、泉光子郎与太刀川美美完婚。年末石田家迁往东京。

28岁 高石岳成家。八神太一成为第一任数码世界外交官。

30岁 八神光失踪，本宫大辅回国并闪婚。《数码兽大冒险01》出版。

35岁 高石岳回归单身团队。【暂定】

36岁 本宫大辅离婚。一乘寺贤死亡。《数码兽大冒险02》出版。


End file.
